Ichigo,Rukia and Haru
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Kehidupan Rukia bersama anak nya setelah 5 tahun Ichigo meniggalkannya.


**Summary **: Kehidupan Rukia bersama anak nya setelah 5 tahun Ichigo meniggalkannya.

**Disclaimer **: Kalau KuroChiki ngaku-ngaku yang punya Bleach,bisa-bisa Kurochiki dilempar sama Bleach Fans. Jadi Kurochiki mau bilang kalau Bleach punya om Tite Kubo.

Fic ke empat KuroChiki yang lagi-lagi IchiRuki. Read & Review yah…..

**Pairing :** Ichigo .K & Rukia .K

**Genre :** Hurt/comfort,Romance,Family

**Rated : **T

**Ichigo,Rukia,and Haru**

Di sebuah Mansion yang dipunyai oleh salah satu keluarga terkenal di Soul Society yang pemilik nya adalah kapten pasukan batalion ke 6 dan merupakan pewaris ke 28 keluarga Kuchiki. Ya tepatnya Mansion Kuchiki. Mansion itu besar dan tidak dapat terhitung jumlah kamarnya. Kalau seseorang yang asing menjelajahi Kuchiki Mansion,maka ia akan tersesat.

Di salah satu tempat, tepatnya di beranda sebuah kamar,duduklah seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang cebol dan merupakan adik dari Byakuya Kuchiki,pemilik Mansion itu. Dialah Kuchiki Rukia,bukan….melainkan Kurosaki Rukia,namanya berubah setelah menikah dengan Shinigami pengganti,Kurosaki Ichigo, 6 tahun yang lalu dan merupakan kapten divisi 5.

"Ibu…..,"seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Haru….,"begitulah Rukia memanggilnya. Anak laki-laki yang bisa dibilang masih balita karena umurnya masih 5 tahun,yang berambut Orange dan bermata coklat seperti ayahnya,Kurosaki Ichigo.

Haru mendekat pada orang yang dipanggil nya Ibu itu dan langsung duduk pada pangkuan Rukia. Melihat Haru selalu mengingatkan Rukia pada suami nya yang belum kembali pada perang melawan Aizen yang rupanya masih hidup 5 tahun lalu. Semua Shinigami yang kesana kembali dengan selamat kecuali Ichigo. Renji mengatakan bahwa Ichigo mungkin sudah gugur,mengingat waktu itu pertarungan antara Ichigo dan Aizen sangat dahsyat.

"Ibu kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam,nanti kalau ibu masuk angin bagaimana?"tanya Haru pada Rukia.

"Ibu belum ngantuk,Haru. Dan Haru kenapa bangun?"tanya Rukia sambil mengelus rambut orange anak nya.

" Tadi aku bermimpi dikejar sama Hollow. Mukanya jelek sekali,Ibu. Ibu sich menceritakan tentang Hollow yang jelek itu sama Haru tadi,jadi kebawa mimpi,"Haru mengomel.

"Maaf ya,soalnya kalau gak begitu Haru pasti belum mau tidur. Pasti Haru bakal gangguin paman Byakuya yang lagi kerja,"Rukia tersenyum mendengar anaknya yang mengomel.

"Tapi…paman Byakuya senang kalau aku menemaninya kerja,"jawab Haru membela diri.

"Itu karena kamu anak ibu dan paman lagi berbaik hati. Kalau tidak kamu pasti sudah di makan sama Senbozakura,"kata Rukia menakut-nakuti Haru.

"Ih…Ibu jangan bicarain Senbonzakura. Itu jurus paman yang bikin Haru takut…..waktu itu paman pakai waktu lawan paman Renji,"Haru takut kalau membayangkan ribuan sakura yang indah justru itu malah jadi beribu pisau.

Rukia tertawa lagi "Ya sudah…sekarang kita tidur yuk…. Katanya kamu besok mau bangun pagi,kan mau main di kantor ayah kan? Sekalian jenguk Bibi Momo,"

Haru mengangguk dan turun dari pangkuan Rukia dan langsung ke kamar mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam,Ibu,"Haru berkata pada Rukia.

"Selamat malam anak Ibu,"Rukia menjawab. Rukia lalu tidur di samping Haru,saat dilihat Haru sudah tertidur pulas. Itu membuat Rukia teringat akan Ichigo lagi dan teringat saat terakhir ia melihat Ichigo.

**Flashback on Rukia's POV**

_Saat itu aku dan Ichigo ada di kamar kami di divisi 5. Saat itu dia sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke Hueco Mundo karena Aizen ternyata masih hidup._

"_Jadi kau akan pergi meniggalkanku,Ichigo? Meninggalkan aku dan calon anakmu,Ichigo?"aku berkata sambil memakaikan Haori kaptennya dari belakang._

_Ichigo berbalik dan mengecup keningku, "Tenanglah aku hanya pergi sebentar. Begitu selesai aku akan kembali. Kau akan melahirkan 3 bulan lagi. Sebelum kau melahirkan anakku,aku akan kembali,dan mendampingimu saat kau melahirkan. Aku janji,"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Lalu Ichigo mengusap perutku yang didalamnya terdapat calon bayi,anakku dan Ichigo. Kandunganku sudah 6 bulan. Perut ini semakin berat saja. Tapi Ichigo selalu ada di sampingku,jadi aku tidak merasa apa-apa saat membawa anakku ini._

"_Jangan nakal. Jangan membuat ibu sakit selama ayah tidak ada,kau dengarkan?"begitu kata Ichigo. _

"_Nah…ayo Rukia pasti mereka sudah menungguku. Kau mau mengantar suami mu ini kan?"kata Ichigo padaku dan berjalan keluar. Ichigo tekejut saat tiba-tiba aku memeluknya dari belakang._

"_Jangan pergi,"hanya itu yang aku ucapkan pada orang yang melamarku setahun yang lalu. Ichigo berbalik dan memelukku dengan hati-hati dan mengelus rambutku._

"_Ada apa,Rukia? Kau tidak seperti ini biasanya,"tanya Ichigo._

"_A…aku…hanya takut kau tidak…tidak akan kembali lagi. Entahlah ini perasaanku saja atau memang ini firasat buruk,tapi aku ingin kau tidak pergi,Ichigo"jawabku dan menangis dalam pelukannya._

"_Tadi kan aku sudah berjanji padamu aku akan kembali. Sejak kapan suamimu ini mengingkari janji pada istrinya sendiri? Itu hanya perasaan burukmu saja,karena kau sangat mencintaiku,makanya kecemasanmu berlebihan. Hei,suamimu ini tidak akan kalah dengan mudah oleh si teri Aizen itu,"Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan cengir seperti biasa._

_Ichigo lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut seperti biasanya. Ciuman yang biasanya bisa membuatku tenang tapi tidak kali ini. Firasat ku benar-benar buruk. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya,dia merangkul ku dengan hati-hati menuju tempatnya akan pergi._

_Di depan Senkaimon yang sudah terbuka,disana sudah ada Renji,Nii-sama,Zaraki-taichou,Ikkaku-san,Kira-san,Hitsugaya-taichou,Rangiku-san,Unohana-taichou dan Isane-fukutaichou._

"_Kau lambat sekali,Ichigo,"bentak Renji._

"_Sumimasen,minna. Tadi aku harus menenangkan istriku ini. Anakku juga tadi sepertinya mengamuk. Ya sudah,ayo kita berangkat," kata Ichigo._

_Sebelum dia melewati Senkaimon dia menoleh padaku dan berbicara lagi padaku. Kata-kata terakhir. _

"_Anak kita laki-laki kan? Kalau begitu beri nama Haru. Haru Kurosaki. Nama ini sudah aku pikirkan sejak dulu. Karena pasti dia akan lahir saat musim gugur nanti,jadi beri nama dia Haru,ya?"._

_Aku heran kenapa dia bicara seperti itu. Kenapa dia tidak menamai sendiri anaknya saat ia pulang nanti? Aku ingin bertanya tapi mulutku tidak berbicara. Dia memelukku lagi sebentar dan berbalik pergi karena sudah ditunggu. Tidak lupa Ichigo mengatakan "Aishiteru"padaku._

_Sudah satu minggu sejak itu. Nii-sama dan yang lainnya sudah pulang tanpa Ichigo. Hati ku hancur saat mereka mengatakan Ichigo mungkin tidak selamat,bahkan jasadnya tidak ditemukan dalam puing Las Noches. Hancur,hampa,sedih. Ingin bunuh diri rasanya. Tapi aku selalu ingat pada janin ku ini. Aku harus melahirkan anak ini dengan selamat dan memberikannya nama yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ichigo._

_Sebulan kemudian aku dibawa oleh Nii-sama kembali ke Mansion Kuchiki. Alasannya aku sebentar lagi akan melahirkan dan harus ada perhatian lebih. Momo sendiri yang menjagaku,jelas tidak mungkin. Apalagi setelah Ichigo tidak ada,Momo yang mengambil alih semuanya._

_Aku selalu menunggu Ichigo pulang. Aku yakin dia masih hidup. Tapi sia-sia,dia tidak kembali juga. Bahkan saat 2 bulan kemudian saat aku melahirkan anaknya,Haru,dia tidak di sampingku. Yang ada malah Momo,Nii-sama,Renji dan Unohana-taichou yang membantu persalinanku. Sakit rasanya karena ini pertama kali buatku,tapi aku harus kuat. Dan lahirlah Haru ke dunia._

_Saat aku melihatnya pertama kali,air mataku mengalir,selain mengingat Ichigo,Haru sama persis dengan Ichigo. Rambutnya,matanya dan senyumnya. Seperti yang Renji katakan 'Haru adalah reinkarnasi Ichigo'. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji akan bertahan dan akan merawat Haru walau tanpa Ichigo. Aku harus…._

_Baru-baru ini aku memberitahukan Haru tentang ayahnya. Aku bangga padanya karena dia sama sekali tidak marah pada Ichigo yang belum pernah sekalipun memanggil namanya sekali saja. Dia hanya melihat Ichigo dari foto,dan dia merasa bangga pada Ichigo karena gugur sebagai pahlawan dan kemiripan mereka membuat Haru semakin bangga pada Ichigo,karena katanya kalau dia mirip Ichigo berarti dia benar-benar anak dari Kurosaki Ichigo,salah satu Shinigami yang disegani di Soul Society._

**End of flashback on Rukia's POV**

Air mata Rukia mengalir lagi dan kali ini dia terisak membuat Haru yang ada di sampingnya terbangun dan melihat Rukia menangis.

"Ibu….kenapa menangis? Haru nakal ya?"tanya Haru polos.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak,tadi mata ibu kemasukkan debu,"Rukia berbohong. "Lagipula Haru gak nakal kok. Haru anak yang paling baik dan nurut sama Ibu,"tambahnya.

"Ibu ingat ayah ya?"tanya Haru yang langsung membuat Rukia menangis.

"Nah…kan… Haru benar. Ibu jangan nangis donk….disini ada Haru yang bakalan jagain Ibu terus,"kata Haru yang menghapus air mata Rukia yang tumpah. Mendengar itu Rukia tersenyum.

"Kalau ibu kangen sama ayah…lihat Haru saja….Haru kan mirip sama ayah,"kata Haru lagi yang membuat air mata Rukia tumpah lagi.

Hening…..Haru hanya melihat Rukia menangis.

"Ibu…,tadi Haru mimpi ayah datang,"Rukia yang sudah berhenti menangis melihat anaknya.

"Ayah bilang ayah akan segera pulang,jadi kita harus tunggu ayah pulang bu…,"Rukia lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Haru yang Rukia anggap mungkin hanya mimpi biasa saja. Rukia mengganguk semangat "Ya,kita akan menunggu ayah,sekarang ibu ngantuk,mau tidur,Haru juga tidur ya?"Rukia lalu menidurkan Haru yang lagi-lagi sudah pulas.

**Rukia's POV**

_Apa benar Ichigo akan kembali? Aku ingin percaya pada hal itu,tapi melihat kenyataan 5 tahun Ichigo tidak kunjung pulang,aku jadi pesimis lagi._

_Kata orang,apa yang dikatakan anak kecil pasti akan jadi kenyataan. Apa yang dikatakan Haru tadi benar? Haru sangat yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Apa aku harus menunggu lagi? Apa aku harus menunggumu,Ichigo? Jawab aku Ichigo! Kenapa Ichigo? Kenapa kau tak menjawabku?_

**Rukia's POV end**

Rukia pun akhirnya tertidur karena lelah

Keesokan harinya…..

Rukia sudah bersiap pergi ke divisi 13 tempat ia bekerja sebagai wakil kapten. Ban wakil kapten di lengan kanannya sudah dipasang. Sekarang Rukia sedang memakaikan Haru kimononya.

"Ibu…bisakah lain kali Ibu tidak membantu Haru pakai baju? Haru sudah besar Ibu,Haru malu kalau nanti semua Shinigami tahu kalau Haru masih manja sama Ibu,"Haru mengomel.

"Ibu akan membiarkanmu berpakaian sendiri kalau kau sudah bisa memakai kimonomu dengan benar,oke?"Rukia tertawa mendengar itu. "Nah…sudah,lihatlah anak ibu makin hari makin ganteng,".

"Hahaha…ibu ini,"

"Nah…ayo pergi. Nanti ibu terlambat loh…."Rukia menggandeng anaknya. Saat keluar kamar Byakuya sudah ada di depan kamar mereka.

"Paman….Ohayou,"sapa Haru.

"Ohayou Haru…"jawab Byakuya tersenyum simpul pada Haru. "Rukia ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya ada yang penting. Dia menunggumu di ruang tamu,"kata Byakuya.

"Siapa Nii-sama? Apa Shinigami dari divisi ku?"tanya Rukia.

"Äku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kau menemuinya. Nah,Haru,ibumu ada tamu,bagaimana kalau kau makan pagi dengan Paman? Kau belum makan kan?"Tanya Byakuya.

Byakuya lalu membawa Haru pergi,sedangkan Rukia segera pergi ke ruang tamu.

'_Siapa yang ingin menemui ku pagi-pagi begini yah'_batin Rukia yang kebingungan. _'Apa teman-teman dari Karakura? Tapi tidak mungkin karena katanya sangat penting. Ah…sudahlah,lebih baik kesana dan melihat nya kenapa? Susah amat,'_

Rukia tiba di ruang tamu. Dia segara membuka pintu geser ruang tamu Mansion Kuchiki.

"Maaf menunggu,ada perlu apa dengan…"

Rukia terkejut saat mengangkat wajahnya. Seorang pria berdiri di depannya. Seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya. Seorang pria yang meninggalkannya 5 tahun lalu. Seorang pria dengan rambut jeruk dan bermata musim gugur seperti Haru.

"Yo…Rukia,"sapa pria itu seperti biasa.

"I….chi…go….."Rukia memanggil nama pria itu dan berjalan mendekati pria itu yang memberi senyuman hangat kepada Rukia. Rukia lalu memegang pipi pria itu. Menyentuh pria itu seakan-akan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ichigo…apa benar ini kau? Apa ini sungguh Kurosaki Ichigo,suamiku?"pria itu tidak menjawab tapi langsung memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Rukia merasa hangat dalam pelukannya sekarang. Akhirnya dia yakin kalau yang memeluknya adalah yang dicintainya,yang ditunggunya selama 5 tahun.

"Maafkan aku Rukia,maafkan aku kalau kau menungguku selama ini. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu selama ini. Maafkan aku,"Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rukia,istrinya yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Sekarang Rukia dan Ichigo sudah duduk. Banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Rukia.

"Ichigo,bagaimana kau bisa selamat? Waktu itu Renji dan Nii-sama mengatakan bahwa kau sudah terkubur bersama Aizen di puing Las Noches,"Rukia bertanya.

"Itulah keajaiban Rukia… Saat itu Las Noches hancur rata dengan tanah. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau saat itu aku selamat setelah 3 hari terkubur hidup-hidup disitu. Kau tahu Nel,Rukia?"tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk tanda bahwa ia masih mengingat Nel.

"Nel,Pesche dan Bawa-bawa menyelamatku pada hari ke empat kira-kira. Saat itu mereka mengatakan aku dalam kondisi kritis. Dengan luka menganga di dada,dan patah tulang tangan maupun kaki. Mereka merawatku hingga aku sembuh. Setelah kondisiku pulih 100%,aku ingin kembali kesini,tapi tidak bisa. Garganta tertutup dan tidak pernah terbuka. Yang bisa membukanya hanya Espada atau Arrancar. Disana sudah tidak ada espada ataupun Arrancar lagi,"Ichigo menghela napas. Rukia semakin penasaran.

"Ada satu mantan Espada…. Dan ia adalah Nel. Tapi saat itu Nel dalam keadaan mengecil,dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merengek seperti anak kecil. Pesche dan Bawa-bawa sudah mencoba menyuruh Nel membuka Garganta,tapi sia-sia. Sedangkan aku….kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa memaksa orang. Akhirnya aku pun menjaga Nel. Berlari bersama ataupun membunuh Hollow yang mengejar kami. Dan bermain bersama. Sudah 5 tahun aku bersama mereka,aku putus asa. Aku sudah pasrah kalau harus tinggal di Hueco Mundo selamanya,sampai suatu ketika….."

Ichigo menarik nafas lagi "Sampai suatu hari tepatnya kemarin,Nel tiba-tiba berubah ke bentuk dewasa lagi karena takut saat dia sedang di pojokkan oleh Hollow. Beruntung bentuknya tahan lama,dan Nel membukakan Garganta untukku. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau aku pergi. Tapi saat aku mengatakan bahwa kalian menungguku aku pun diijinkan pergi. Dan sekarang aku kembali,Rukia"Ichigo mengakhirinya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum senang mendengar suaminya menceritakan semua. Dalam hatinya Ia sangat berterima kasih pada keajaiban dan Nel.

Hening…….

"Rukia,dimana anakku? Seharusnya dia sudah besar sekarang. 5 tahun kan? Dimana dia? Laki-laki kan?"tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi saat ia ingat bahwa dia punya anak.

"Dia ada ,sepertinya sedang sarapan sekarang. Ya,Dia laki-laki Ichigo. Wajah,rambut dan matanya sama sepertimu,namanya…."

'Grek'

"Ibu….ayo pergi,"

Rukia melihat Haru yang baru saja membuka pintu tadi. Sedangkan Haru heran dengan seorang pria yang duduk membelakanginya. Ichigo lalu membalikkan badannya. Saat itu,Ichigo begitu terkejut melihat Haru,anaknya yang seperti fotocopy dirinya. Begitu pula dengan Haru yang tidak merasa asing dengan orang yang menatapnya sekarang.

"Ayah…."Reflek Haru memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan ayah. Ichigo lalu berjalan mendekati Haru dan langsung berlutut agar sejajar dengan Haru.

"Namamu siap,nak?"tanya Ichigo.

"Haru…Haru Kurosaki,"jawab Haru singkat.

"Dan aku…Kurosaki Ichigo. Jadi benar kau anakku,"kata Ichigo manatap anaknya.

Haru sudah menangis sekarang. "Ayah…."teriaknya dan langsung berhambur di pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo menyambutnya dengan menangis juga. Tidak disangka anaknya yang saat ia dilahirkan ke dunia tidak ia temani ,tapi mengenalnya.

"Haru…"hanya itu yang bisa Ichigo katakan saat ini. Ia hanya ingin memeluk anaknya yang baru kali ini ia panggil namanya. Rukia yang melihatnya menangis dan memeluk juga dua orang laki-laki yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Terima kasih,Rukia,kau sudah menjaga anakku,"kata Ichigo yang hanya diikuti senyuman dari Rukia.

"Maafkan ayah ya Haru. Kalau mau memarahi ayah,tidak apa-apa kok,ayah siap dimarahi,"kata Ichigo yang sekarang sudah memangku Haru,sedangkan Rukia disampingnya.

Haru tertawa, "Memangnya salah ayah apa?"tanya Haru.

"Karena ayah sudah meninggalkanmu dan ibumu. Karena ayah tidak pernah mengurusmu waktu bayi,belum pernah menggendongmu,tidak pernah melihatmu tumbuh besar dan tidak sempat memberimu nama,"jawab Ichigo.

Haru tetawa lagi dan membuat Ichigo gemas. "Tidak apa-apa kok ayah. Yang penting ayah pulang. Sekarang pasti Ibu gak bakal melamun lagi. Ayah sudah memberiku nama kan waktu ayah pergi? Haru nama yang bagus. Aku suka,"Haru tersenyum.

"Aku bangga jadi anak Ayah. Ayah pahlawan Haru,"tambah Haru lagi diikuti oleh senyum dari Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu setelah 5 tahun tidak menjadi kapten,lalu sekarang kembali ke jabatanmu lagi?"tanya Rukia yang sedang berjalan pulang menuju Kuchiki Mansion dengan Ichigo.

"Yah…aku senang sudah kembali. Apalagi dengan sambutan hangat dari seluruh anggota divisi ku dan seluruh kapten dan anggota divisi lainnya. Pekerjaan ku sudah menumpuk tadi,untung ada Hinamori yang membantuku dan sedikit hiburan dari Haru. Hahaha…apakah tiap hari dia dengan bebas bermain di divisi 5? Kelihatannya anak buah ku semuanya tahu dia,"jawab Ichigo sambil menoleh pada Haru yang sudah tidur di gendongan belakangnya.

"Ya…dan kau tahu anakku sudah terkenal seantero Soul Society. Dia punya pengawal sendiri di divisi 5 yang dia ajak bermain seharian sementara aku bekerja. Begitu Haru bercerita,"kata Rukia.

"Hei Rukia…kau harus meralat perkataanmu kalau Haru bukan anakmu saja,tapi juga anakku. Aku bersyukur Haru bisa menerimaku"kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah…anak kita. Dulu…sebelum dia mengetahui kebenaran,dia selalu memanggilmu dan mencarimu. Dia selalu menangis kalau tahu ayahnya tidak ada. Dan Haru sepertinya tahu kalau aku berbohong padanya dan selalu bilang padanya kalau kau sedang bekerja. Tapi saat aku merasa sudah tepat aku menceritakan semua. Aku pikir Haru akan marah,tapi justru sebaliknya dia senang ayahnya adalah seorang pahlawan,dan bangga bahwa dia mirip denganmu,Ichigo,"cerita Rukia panjang lebar.

Hening…..

Ichigo senang bahwa Rukia sudah menjadi Single Parent yang baik selama ia tidak ada.

"Maafkan aku Rukia,kau harus jadi orang tua tunggal selama aku pergi,"kata Ichigo. Rukia berhenti,berbalik dan menatap Ichigo.

"Sudahlah..yang penting sekarang kau disini dan kita akan bersama-sama menjaga dan merawat Haru,". Ichigo diam lalu menunduk dan mencium bibir Rukia. Ia tidak perduli dengan Haru yang ada di gendongannya. Ia amat rindu dengan sosok Rukia yang tegar itu.

'_Tidak salah lagi. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Ciuman ini…ya ciuman yang bisa membuat aku tenang hanya ciuman milik Ichigo,'_batin Rukia setelah Ichigo selesai menciumnya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Oh ya Rukia. Kita akan pindah ke rumah kita lagi besok,ke divisi 5. Aku tidak enak pada Byakuya. Kau setuju? Lagipula aku harus berterima kasih padanya,karena sudah menjagamu dan Haru,"kata Ichigo.

"Ya aku setuju saja denganmu. Karena ke manapun seorang suami membawa istrinya,istrinya harus selalu mengikuti suaminya,"jawab Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tersernyum mendengar jawaban Rukia. Mereka lalu berjalan pulang. Dan lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaan mereka.

Ah…..akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Walaupun harus ngetik tengah malem,dalam keadaan gelap-gelapan dan sembunyi –sembunyi dari ortu,soalnya takut disemprot make kata-kata. *gak ada yang nanya*

Sebenarnya Fic ini mau ku buat Ichigo benar-benar gak balik. Tapi….lagi-lagi ni author nista ini gak mau bikin sad ending. Akhirnya jadi dech Fic dengan keyakinan akan keajaiban.

Dan Haru,author sangat cinta sama Ichigo waktu kecil,jadi dech Haru dengan gambaran seperti itu. Hehehehe….kalian bisa bayangin gak?

Kurang romantis? Iya…. Kurang banyak adegan IchiRuki,padahal pairing nya IchiRuki, Iya… Kurang menyedihkan juga iya…. Tapi unsur keluarga kental kan? Menurut kalian gimana?

Untuk itu baca dan review. Sebagus apapun dan sejelek apapun komentar kalian akan diterima dengan senang hati.

So………………………..

R&R ya?????

Arigatou……


End file.
